We are One and the Same
by MegFallow
Summary: Completed! A tragic love poem about my favorite complex lovers: Bart and Jessica. Each one writes to the other as to why is it so hard to work things out and open their hearts. Read and Review please
1. Bart's Poem

_**Let me in**_

_We were born, two wild souls in each a tiny body trying to defy the ones that love us so. I thought you were like the others but you are more like me than I care to imagine, I would of enjoyed it but you had to defy me in the long run. You know I love you and yet I cannot stand you, you make me despise you and you had betrayed me._

_And yet, I want you to let me in._

_Every time I see you, your dark eyes piercing my soul, prying open that heart I would gladly let you enter my mind, for it is filled up with nothing but thoughts of you, your sway and charm, your siren voice and infectious laugh I cannot make it leave it pushes into the corner of my mind every lingering there and creating dust like a ancient unseen antique object. When I see that dark hair that flows like ink spilling from a pen over your face I can see you are like your father; cold and perfect in the art of punishment whenever someone wrongs you, anyone that has angered you feels the cold sharp tongue of your lecture. A punishing voice that bludgeons the victim's heart ripping into its interior and filling it up with salty tears. I hate when you chide me you made me like a child, a retard that cannot even think for himself!_

_And yet I want you in._

_How can you I don't care when you spurned me for the bad boy that works in the school library, you are a sorceress, you lure me in and then you burn me with flames of desire, the skinned is ashes with heartbreak, and then you come again and again wanting me to be yours. You kiss my cheek and say you "love" me. I am fool for believing you._

_And yet I want you in._

_I have never met any other girl like you; you are so sweet and decay my heart like a cavity that must be filled with time when you leave. You come again and I must hide from you, I must escape your beautiful eyes that sparkle in the mist like the auras of a demonic dog from a Stephan King novel glowing through the fog and staring straight at me. You beauty is a rose with poison-laced thorns that make me vomit whenever I touch you, the smell of yourself driving me crazy but I can't let you go until it breaks the skin of my finger and draws blood thick and oozing from a heart-shaped wound._

_Yet I want you in._

_Why can't we be together Jessica, that is all I ask, why must our journeys end in heart ache when I watch you at church, sitting next to the window, the light shines through the stain-glass window and beams on you making a illusion in my mind that you are a angel sent by Heaven for me. But you are a succubus sent by Hell to drain me alive._

_And Yet I want you in._

_We are the same and yet we cannot let ourselves in._


	2. Jessica's Poem

A/N: Thank you for your comments, I appeciate them, as promised I deliever unto you Jessica's perspective on their poem, just so some of you know I am basing some of this out of Reverend Lovejoy's story "The Preacher and the Gossip" since in a way it does go with the poem nicely and the theme of the two kid's relationship. You may notice that Jessica's is a bit more dominant I didn't have any reason for it, it just came out that way. Well, however you guys judge it I hope you enjoy it and then I will get back to my other simpsons story "The Dark Matriarch of Springfield"

_**Jessica's Poem**_

_Yes we were born, both out of wedlock, though you parents had the courage to admit so, unlike mine. And yes we are one and the same you saw through me like no one else. A hellcat bent on controlling boy's most feeble minds. It was something my aunt raised me on in training in the ways of girlhood. Do not blame her for it._

_Yes, I betrayed you, but you I had no doubt that you would not crawl in a hold and die like the other boys I have betrayed. You perplex me Bart Simpson I hurt you and yet like a stupid dog you try to come and to me and place your head on my metaphorical lap._

_You want me to own you._

_Can't you see all those girls you met, all those tomboy wannabe-troublemaking lady delinquencies they are false, and like our religion forbids us from worshipping false idols you DO! YOU want to become a part of their lives but what happens Bart when they throw away that mask of feminine mainstream defiance that is when you turn to me._

_Let me own you _

_I am sick of being the good girl and you know that Bart I am sick of being on my father's heels in church and you saw that why can't you see that I want to be a part of you?_

_Let me own you_

_Bart, listen, in some sick way I want you, don't ask me why, everyday I save my first kiss for you all the others all those that want me to kiss them I will not because they are not worthy of that initial rite of childhood passage. Boys that are bad become too scared of me and boys that are good find shelter in me because they think of my background but you Bart, oh you, you are such a complex lover_

_Let me own you_

_Remember when you confronted me I said "Its because of my love for you that I won't come forward" think of it however you will but do you ever expect me to just leave you be, you never leave me be, and we both know we want each other like both same-pole magnets we are so alike and yet….yet…_

_LET ME OWN YOU BART SIMPSON!_

_We are one and the same and yet let me in so I can make your heart mine!_

_I LOVE YOU!_


End file.
